To moja parafia
by Marionetka
Summary: Po ucieczce ze szpitala Warren ukrywa się w innym kościele - tym samym, w którym proboszczem jest ksiądz Lantom.
**Po ucieczce ze szpitala Warren ukrywa się w innym kościele - tym samym, w którym proboszczem jest ksiądz Lantom. Całe zajście opisałam z punktu widzenia Rogue. Mam nadzieję, że dostatecznie dobrze udało mi się uchwycić jej głos.**

 **Jeżeli coś rozpoznajesz, to na pewno nie jest to moje.**

* * *

„Anioł" uciekł im w zasadzie sprzed nosa, po prostu zrzucił z siebie szpitalny fartuch i wyleciał przez okno. Jak prawdziwy posłaniec z Nieba.

Rogue nigdy nie była szczególnie wierząca, bo też i Irene nie podchodziła zbyt poważnie do religii jako takiej. Nie mniej jednak coś niecoś słyszała. Wiedziała w zasadzie wszystko to, co wiedział każdy. W co mniej więcej wierzą wyznawcy największych religii świata, jak się nazywają ich bóstwa. Jako dziecko, zanim w jej życiu pojawiła się Irene, słyszała też o aniołach. I wyobrażała ich sobie dokładne tak samo, jakim przez krótką chwilę zobaczyła faceta, o którym trąbił cały Nowy Jork. Miał skrzydła. Wielkie, pokryte białymi piórami. Wydawało jej się też, że dostrzegła też jasną czuprynę zanim tajemniczy bohater zniknął w mroku nocy.

Oboje ze Scottem musieli skorzystać z normalnego wyjścia ze szpitala, okno znajdowało się zbyt wysoko, by mogli bezpiecznie wyskoczyć za „Aniołem". A kiedy wreszcie wybiegli z ciepłego, jasno oświetlonego budynku i uderzyło w nich mroźne nocne powietrze, zorientowali się, że nie mają pojęcia, dokąd powinni iść.

– Jak myślisz, dokąd on mógł pójść? – Scott brzmiał równie bezradnie jak ona się czuła.

Tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli o tym mutancie nic poza tym, co przeczytali w _The Daily Bugle_ i innych brukowcach. Równie dobrze mógł być autentyczną istotą przysłaną z Góry, jak w tej książce Pratchetta. Rogue nie miała pojęcia co robić. Rozejrzała się tylko bezradnie, powiodła wzrokiem po fasadach okolicznych budynków. I wtedy… coś ją tknęło. Wciąż w zasięgu jej wzroku, ale jednak nieszczególnie blisko przytulał się do sąsiednich zabudowań nieduży kościół. Otoczony ogrodzeniem z giętego metalu i miniaturowym ogrodem budynek w ogóle nie pasował do otaczających go odnowionych kamienic, w których sklepowe witryny mieniły się od świątecznych lampek. Rogue natychmiast szarpnęła Scotta za rękaw kurtki i pokazała mu niepozorny kościółek.

– Tam! – zawołała, ciągnąc go we wskazywanym kierunku. – Na pewno tam poszedł!

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – Scott próbował się wyrywać. – Może on nie jest wierzący. Może jest buddystą czy kimś tam…

Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru się poddawać. Była pewna, że to dobre miejsce. Że tam właśnie go znajdą.

– Gdybym _ja_ wyglądała jak biblijny anioł – spróbowała wytłumaczyć, niecierpliwie drepcząc w miejscu – to właśnie tam bym poszła.

W końcu, nadal mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale, Scott dał się zaciągnąć pod wypatrzony przez nią kościół, który z bliska wcale nie wydawał się znowu taki mały. Ze środka dobiegły ich odgłosy kłótni i dość poważnej szamotaniny. Rogue nie miała zamiaru czekać dłużej, a sądząc po jego skwaszonej minie, Scott zgadzał się z nią całkowicie. Nie bawiąc się w żadne zbędne ceregiele, kopnął niedomknięte kościelne drzwi. Ich wkroczeniu do budynku towarzyszył przez to niemiłosierny huk i chyba tylko dlatego w ogóle zostali zauważeni. „Anioł", skrępowany, ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy, dziwaczną konstrukcją złożoną z fragmentów żyrandoli i świeczników, wbił w nich spojrzenie zbitego psa ze swojej pozycji na podłodze. Magneto z kolei, wydawać by się mogło, poświęcił im tylko jakiś promil swojej uwagi. Reszta była najpewniej zajęta powiewaniem peleryną na nieistniejącym wietrze. Chyba tylko on jeden potrafił tak umiejętnie balansować na granicy kiczu i majestatycznej prezencji.

Rogue miała najwyżej kilka sekund, żeby to wszystko przetrawić, bo właśnie tyle czasu zajęło Magneto posłanie w ich stronę w zasadzie wszystkiego, co mógł kontrolować, a czego nie użył do związania ich skrzydlatego uciekiniera. Świeczniki, lichtarze, a nawet zabłąkane gwoździe i monety poszybowały w ich stronę z morderczą precyzją, zamienione przez starszego mutanta w groźną broń samonaprowadzającą. Ich jedynym ostrzeżeniem było tylko wypowiedziane przez niego krótkie zdanie:

– Nie mieszajcie się do tego.

Ani Rogue, ani Cyclops nie mieli zamiaru posłuchać. Scott próbował ją osłaniać i jednocześnie atakować Magneto, podczas gdy ona przedzierała się w stronę szarpiącego się w swoich prowizorycznych pętach „Anioła". Chyba tylko cudem ta krótka wymiana ognia nie spaliła żadnej z wysłużonych drewnianych ławek.

Scottowi udało się odwrócić uwagę ich wroga na dość długo, by Rogue zdołała dotrzeć do „Anioła", ale jej obecność na niewiele się zdała. Mimo najszczerszych starań nie była w stanie rozerwać łańcucha, który stworzył Magneto.

– Cholera jasna! – zaklęła pod nosem, bezskutecznie szukając jakiegoś słabego punktu konstrukcji.

„Anioł" zaśmiał się cicho, chrapliwie. Przez cały czas nie odrywał wzroku od walczących. Westchnął cicho.

– Nie mamy szans z tym gościem – szepnął do niej. – Was też prędzej czy później tak urządzi.

Rogue w odpowiedzi wyjątkowo mocno szarpnęła za jeden z elementów łańcucha. Metalowy fragment żyrandola został jej w ręku.

– Mówiłeś coś?

„Anioł" nie odpowiedział. Machając tylko jednym skrzydłem, chwiejnie wzbił się w powietrze. Wciąż nienaruszona część łańcuchów zagrzechotała przy tym głucho.

– Hej, ty! – zawołał ochryple. – Pamiętasz o mnie jeszcze?

Rogue jęknęła przeciągle. To było wyjątkowo głupie. Tak potwornie głupie, że aż coś ją zabolało. Facet nie miał żadnej broni, pół ciała wciąż miał owinięte _metalem_ i próbował pyskować gościowi, który sam siebie tytułuje Mistrzem Magnetyzmu! Coś takiego nie mogło się dobrze skończyć.

Magneto widać pamiętał go doskonale, bo natychmiast zrezygnował z droczenia się ze Scottem i cała jego uwaga skupiła się na skrzydlatym.

 _Co za ptasi móżdżek!_ Zirytowana, Rogue zaczęła dawać Scottowi mało subtelne znaki, żeby po prostu zaatakował Magneto, skoro tamten na niego nie patrzy. Ale Scott nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Z półotwartymi ustami wpatrywał się w całą chmarę najróżniejszego żelastwa, która zdawała się kumulować wokół kołującego niezdarnie „Anioła".

– Oczywiście, że o tobie pamiętam, Warren – głos starszego mutanta brzmiał spokojnie i prawie przyjaźnie. – Porozmawiamy sobie jeszcze, jak tylko pozbędę się tych... dystraktorów.

Rogue zręcznie uniknęła lecącego w jej stronę świecznika, który natychmiast zmienił kurs i znów zaczął pędzić w jej stronę. To się już powoli zaczynało robić nudne. Mijając się ze Scottem, który w końcu się obudził i zaczął używać swoich oczu do czegoś produktywnego, musnęła dłonią odsłonięty policzek chłopaka. Świat nagle nabrał rubinowych odcieni. Pora była już najwyższa, żeby i ona przeszła do ofensywy.

– Z tym sobie porozmawiaj! – warknęła, kierując w stronę Magneto wiązkę niszczycielskiej energii, od której aż coś ją załupało z tyłu głowy. Nie miała pojęcia, jak Scott może żyć na co dzień z takim bólem.

Starszy mutant w ostatniej chwili uniósł się w powietrze. Niewiele brakowało, rubinowa wiązka prawie musnęła podeszwy jego butów. Ale, jak to mawiają, prawie robi wielką różnicę. Rogue na śmierć zapomniała, że Mistrz Magnetyzmu potrafi latać.

Coś zaskwierczało. Rogue oderwała wzrok od przeciwnika i spojrzała na stojący w rogu świątyni konfesjonał, w który najwyraźniej trafiła. Złotorudy płomień niemal natychmiast zaczął pożerać solidną drewnianą konstrukcję.

– Niech to szlag!

Wszyscy, nie wyłączając Magneto, wpatrywali się w wygłodniałe płomienie. „Anioł" – Warren – wylądował tuż koło niej i również zapatrzył się na to miniaturowe widowisko. Było w tym coś magicznego, choć Rogue nie bardzo potrafiła określić to wrażenie.

– A może byście tak wzięli się do gaszenia, hę? – odezwał się nagle ktoś za nimi.

Rogue nie była pewna, kto odwrócił się pierwszy – ona czy Magneto. Tuż za nimi w jednej z kościelnych ławek spokojnie siedział starszy mężczyzna, ksiądz katolicki. Na kolanach trzymał dużą, czerwoną gaśnicę. Wyglądał dość wątło i niepozornie.

– Powinien pan stąd odejść – Scott odezwał się jako pierwszy, starając się skopiować wyważony, autorytatywny ton głosu Profesora. – Tu jest niebezpiecznie.

– Ależ wiem, że tu jest niebezpiecznie, chłopcze – ksiądz uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – To w końcu Hell's Kitchen. Na każdym rogu działa inna mafia. Ale odejść z mojej parafii? Chyba tylko na cmentarz.

Starszy mężczyzna wstał, jak gdyby nigdy nic wyminął ich wszystkich i zaczął gasić całkiem już zniszczony konfesjonał. Przy akompaniamencie cichego syku gaśnicy i dogasających płomieni Rogue objęła wzrokiem zdemolowany kościół. Wszędzie walały się nienaturalnie powyginane kawałki metalu, w kilku miejscach Cyclops zostawił na ścianach czarne ślady, które wyglądały jak wykonane ogromnym papierosem. Kilka witraży stanowiło już tylko wspomnienie. A ksiądz-staruszek, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego wszystkiego, spokojnie zajmował się gaszeniem pożaru.

Chyba nawet Magneto nie był w stanie opanować zdziwienia.

– Chłopak ma rację! – orzekł z autorytetem, o którym Scott mógł najwyżej marzyć. – Niech się stąd ksiądz wynosi. To, co się tu dzieje, to nie księdza sprawa!

Staruszek odwrócił się do niego, wciąż pobłażliwie uśmiechnięty.

– To moja parafia, a więc i moja sprawa – odpowiedział.

Wszystkie ferromagnetyki w kościele zostały wprowadzone w lekki rezonans, drgając i bucząc przy tym nieznacznie.

– Księdza _parafianie_ – syknął Magneto. – to tylko zwykli ludzie. Tacy jak my nie są księdza sprawą.

Ksiądz zamrugał tylko parę razy i przyjrzał się im wszystkim uważnie. Zlustrował wzrokiem lewitującego Magneto i Rogue, której oczy wciąż musiały być ukryte za gotową do użycia wiązką energii, bo nadal widziała wszystko w odcieniach czerwieni. Zatrzymał swoją inwentaryzację na „Aniele", któremu przypatrywał się chwilę dłużej. A potem wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się z powrotem do dogasających resztek konfesjonału, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie zajmie się od nich reszta kościoła.

– O ile mi wiadomo – odpowiedział w końcu – ten młody człowiek mieszka w Nowym Jorku, a w każdym razie ostatnio dość prężnie tu działa. Niewykluczone, że jest jednym z moich parafian.

Rogue z niepokojem spostrzegła, że jakiś zabłąkany świecznik zaczyna się do nich zbliżać.

– Księdza parafianie często miewają skrzydła? – Magneto praktycznie pluł jadem, unosił się teraz wysoko ponad księdzem i patrzył na niego z góry jak fioletowy drapieżny ptak.

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie – ksiądz lekko pokręcił głową, nie wydawał się szczególnie przestraszony. – Ale bywają tacy z butelkami permanentnie przytwierdzonymi do rąk. Są też tacy, którym strzykawki podobno same wyrastają z żył. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, jak jakieś makabryczne kwiaty! Mam tu nawet irlandzką mafię. Przy moich problematycznych parafianach naprawdę nie sądzę, by skrzydła były czymś szczególnie wyjątkowym.

Gdzieś w połowie wywodu staruszka Scott przysiadł na jednej z ławek, a Magneto wylądował gwałtownie na wytartej posadzce. Prowizoryczny łańcuch, który wciąż unieruchamiał jedno skrzydło Warrena, opadł na podłogę z głuchym brzęknięciem, starszy mutant najwidoczniej stracił koncentrację. Rogue spojrzała na skrzydlatego i zobaczyła, że jest potwornie blady.

Zduszony szept Magneto odbił się echem od wysokiego sklepienia. Rogue nie zrozumiała, co powiedział. Słowa były zniekształcone, wypowiedziane bełkotliwie i niewyraźnie. Chyba w obcym języku.

Ksiądz najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się natychmiastowego efektu, jaki wywołają jego słowa. Nawet z dość sporej odległości dostrzegła ulgę, jaka odmalowała się na jego starej twarzy. Najwyraźniej sam nie mógł się nadziwić, że jego ryzykowny blef (czymkolwiek by nie był) zadziałał. Dopiero wtedy w głowie Rogue coś zaskoczyło i rozpoznała, że Magneto mówił po niemiecku. Niestety było już za późno, by przypomniała sobie, co dokładnie powiedział.

– _Och, tak_ – duchowny płynnie przeszedł na niemiecki. – _Mamy tu różne spotkania, modlitewne i nie tylko. Większość grup zbiera się się co tydzień, w piątki o osiemnastej. Nie trzeba należeć do parafii, wszyscy są mile widziani._

Rogue zrobiło się niewyobrażalnie głupio mimo że nie miała pojęcia, na jakiego rodzaju spotkania ksiądz zaprasza Magneto. Zmusiła się, żeby przestać słuchać. W takich chwilach żałowała, że czasem zaabsorbowane wspomnienia zostają z nią na dłużej. Wolałaby w tym momencie nie rozumieć ani słowa po niemiecku, mogłaby nadal trwać w swojej zawziętej, gorzkiej niewiedzy. Skupiła się zamiast tego na Warrenie, na jego potencjalnych obrażeniach. To znaczy – chciała się na tym skupić. Kiedy odwróciła się do „Anioła", spostrzegła, że Scott już się nim zajął. Teraz obaj siedzieli na posadzce z podkulonymi nogami i rozmawiali półgłosem. Cyclops posłał jej pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie ponad ramieniem rozmówcy. Wyraźnie miał jej za złe, że się nie przyłączyła i go nie wsparła. Ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od księdza i Magneto, również pogrążonych w rozmowie. Starszy mutant zdjął swój hełm i Rogue pierwszy raz miała okazję dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Wyglądało na to, że są z duchownym mniej więcej równolatkami. Bez emocji towarzyszących walce zdała sobie sprawę, że Magneto wygląda na zmęczonego, jakby wypranego z energii. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem ktoś tak _przygaszony_ mógł być spokrewniony z Quicksilverem...

Czuła, że nie jest potrzebna przy żadnej z właśnie trwających konwersacji, a nie miała siły bezczynnie stać i czekać, aż Scott wszystko obgada z „Aniołem". Rozbite szkło zachrzęściło pod podeszwami jej ciężkich zimowych butów, kiedy podeszła do rozmawiających (wciąż po niemiecku) mężczyzn. Specjalnie starała się iść głośno, zwłaszcza że moc Cyclopsa już całkiem z niej wyparowała i przez to straciła swoją jedyną broń. Nie chciała zaskoczyć Magneto – miała wrażenie, że to byłoby bardzo nierozsądne. To ksiądz zwrócił na nią uwagę jako pierwszy, zauważył ją niemal natychmiast. Wbił w nią zaciekawione spojrzenie i gestem poprosił Magneto o przerwanie rozmowy. Rogue przełknęła ślinę.

– Przepraszam... – zaczęła niepewnie. – Gdzie znajdę jakąś miotłę czy odkurzacz? Chciałabym trochę ogarnąć to całe szkło i w ogóle.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – ksiądz wydawał się niewzruszony stanem swojej świątyni. – Zajmę się tym jutro rano, powinienem zdążyć przed poranną mszą...

Magneto westchnął z politowaniem i kilka razy zatoczył dłonią szeroki łuk. Rogue miała wrażenie, że robi to tylko na pokaz, bo jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby potrzebował tak zamaszystych, widocznych gestów. W każdym razie po tym przedstawieniu wszystkie świeczniki, żyrandole i okucia wróciły na swoje pierwotne miejsce. Niestety wrócił też charakterystyczny fioletowy hełm, a zawiasy zewnętrznych drzwi kościoła z piskiem zmieniły swoje pozycje. Mistrz Magnetyzmu zerknął na nią przelotnie i, wyraźnie akcentując każdą sylabę, poprosił po niemiecku:

– _Złóż Charlesowi życzenia świąteczne ode mnie._

Rogue, zaskoczona, mogła tylko skinąć głową i patrzeć jak obleczona w purpurową pelerynę postać znika wśród nowojorskich ulic.

Ksiądz chrząknął nieznacznie.

– No to teraz możemy się chyba brać za porządki – orzekł, zacierając ręce. – Ale może najpierw napijecie się wszyscy gorącej herbaty?

Scott i Warren zgodzili się chętnie, a Rogue powlokła się za nimi. Mijając ukrytą w bocznej nawie olejną podobiznę jakiegoś anioła, spojrzała w jego dobrotliwe, misternie wymalowane oczy. Jego łagodna twarz uśmiechała się do niej. Słyszała, że niektórzy ludzie w kościele odnajdują spokój, chociaż sama nigdy tego nie doświadczyła. Kurt mówił jej kiedyś, że właśnie dzięki religii nauczył się akceptować swój niecodzienny wygląd. Zastanawiała się, czy Magneto tez znajdzie tu to, czego mu brakuje. I czy w ogóle pojawi się w piątek na tym spotkaniu, na które zaprosił go ksiądz.

– O czym myślisz? – Scott w którymś momencie zwolnił kroku i szedł równo z nią.

– O Magneto – odpowiedziała półgłosem. – Jak myślisz, czemu zostawił nas dzisiaj w spokoju?

– Nie mam pojęcia – mruknął. – Może ten ksiądz coś mu powiedział?

Rogue prychnęła.

– Profesor mówi mu rzeczy od lat – stwierdziła gorzko. – Jakoś nie wygląda na to, żeby ta taktyka działała. A przecież byli kiedyś przyjaciółmi. Profesor powinien go znać lepiej niż jakiś obcy facet z Nowego Jorku.

Scott wzruszył ramionami.

– Może mieliśmy szczęście i tyle.

Może i mieli, ale Rogue nie była przekonana. Nawet ciepła herbata nie mogła jej uspokoić. Miała przeczucie, że wydarzenia tego dnia coś nieodwracalnie zmienią, ale jako urodzona pesymistka nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że będzie to zmiana na dobre. W jej doświadczeniu zmiany prawie nigdy nie były dobre.

Kiedy tak rozmyślała, ksiądz przysiadł się do niej i ostrożnie, nie dotykając jej nadgarstka, położył na jej okrytej rękawiczką dłoni swoją szczupłą, trochę pomarszczoną rękę. Widać Scott wyjaśnił mu, na czym dokładniej polega jej mutacja.

– Coś cię martwi – zauważył delikatnie.

– Nie wiem, czy mi ksiądz pomoże – odpowiedziała. – Nie jestem wierząca.

Mężczyzna wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– A co to za różnica? Wszyscy ludzie mają problemy.

Rogue ze świstem wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Nawet nie zauważyła, że wstrzymywała oddech.

– Boję się – przyznała w końcu. – Boję się, że kiedy Magneto znowu się pojawi, będzie jeszcze gorszy niż zwykle.

Nie dodała, że jest gorszy niż zwykle za każdym razem, kiedy się pojawia. Ani że mają innych wrogów. Nie miała zamiaru obarczać swoimi problemami zupełnie obcych dobrotliwych staruszków. Ksiądz odchylił się lekko do tyłu na swoim krześle i na chwilę przymknął oczy, jakby potrzebował chwili, by ułożyć sobie w głowie dobrą odpowiedź.

– A co ci to pomoże, że będziesz się bać? – spytał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Wierzę, że ludzie zawsze mogą się zmienić. Czasem nawet na lepsze. Ale nie ma sensu żyć w strachu, że zmienią się na gorsze. Okaże się za miesiąc, za tydzień, a może nawet jutro. Ale jutrzejszy dzień sam o siebie troszczyć się będzie.

Rogue zaśmiała się cierpko.

– Sam ksiądz wymyślił to ostatnie, czy to jakiś mądry cytat?

– Za dużo ode mnie wymagasz, dziecko – odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem. – Nie jestem dobry w sentencjach.

Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Scotta. W jednym ręku niósł wiaderko z farbą, w drugiej kilka starych pędzli.

– Chodź, Rogue! – zawołał. – Zamalujemy te wypalone ślady na ścianach. Ojciec Lantom nie ma drabiny, więc cię podsadzę, a ty będziesz malować.

– A Anioł nie może tego zrobić? – spytała. – Przecież lata!

Scott pokręcił głową.

– Wysłałem go do domu, żeby trochę odpoczął. Magneto coś mu tam pogruchotał w jednym skrzydle.

– To dawaj ten pędzel!

W drzwiach wyszarpnęła pędzle z dłoni Scotta i marszowym krokiem wróciła do kościoła. Za sobą usłyszała kroki kolegi i wolniejsze stąpanie księdza Lantoma. W świątyni było chłodno, ale cicho. Tak cicho, że mogła bez trudu usłyszeć swój wyrównany, spokojny oddech. W ustach nadal czuła cierpkawy smak herbaty. Jutro przyjdzie o świcie, ale dziś... Dzisiaj przed nią leżało tylko jedno wyzwanie – zamaskowanie uszkodzeń ze ścian kościoła. I na tym jednym miała zamiar się skupić.

* * *

 **Ostatnie zdanie, którym Lantom stara się pocieszyć Rogue, pochodzi z Ewangelii wg św. Mateusza.**


End file.
